Kryptonite
by unperfectwolf
Summary: Het, Logan.Marie . oneshort . You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.


**Kryptonite  
By** UnperfectWolf  
**Rated:** pg13?  
**Fandom, Pairing:** X-Men Movieverse Universe, loganrogue  
**Summary:** You stumbled in and bumped your head, if not for me then you would be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground.  
**Warnings:** X-men 1.5 spoilers.. kinda. plot, but no detail. but why are you reading this if you haven't seen the movie? Why are you even in the X-men movieverse section if you haven't seen it? **_freak._**  
**Disclaimer:** All of this isn't mine. I just put it onto paper. It's fox's, and marvel's… and other peoples. Not mine.Author's Note: I never really thought of Logan as Superman… But I guess no one sings songs about the Wolverine so superman will have to do. **Based Off: **Kyrptonite by Three Doors Down  
**Word Count: **1,463

_**KRYPTONITE**_

For as long as Logan could remember, he'd been a wanderer. He'd wandered Canada and Northern America, fighting and trying to stay alive. Sure, he'd met some good people along the way. But he'd felt like he'd left himself, somewhere in a hazy part of his mind he couldn't get to. A time he couldn't remember.

He had always been the Wolverine. Or, as long as he could remember he'd been the Wolverine. But Logan, the man, was missing. Sure, he moved like a man, but he was animal.

Or he _was_.

When she came along, he wasn't so sure. She was young - very young. Too young in fact. And she was pure, innocent and, most of all, she felt he was a good person.

No one had ever looked out for him or told him to be careful, especially not after they'd seen him fight. And no one tried to hitch rides with him, whether it be asking first or not.

But she'd grown on him. In minutes.

And that's how he'd found himself driving down the rode with her. The girl that felt he was a good person. The girl to whom he made promises to- and the wolverine didn't make promises.

That meant she brought Logan out. That meant the man inside might not be too far gone.

OOO

Over the next few years he'd be in and out of her life. He'd be a fleeting presence. He wouldn't know that she lived phone call to phone call and letter to letter just like he did. She was the only stable thing in his life, the only thing that kept Logan in the world. With out her, the Wolverine would have taken over.

Before her, he hadn't cared who was there- the Wolverine or Logan. They'd been the same to him. But when she came in to his life…

Logan was better. Logan cared. Logan wanted and Logan loved.

The Wolverine didn't. And that's why Logan was better.

She didn't know that. She didn't know the Wolverine was so strong. She called him Logan. And she was the only one that Logan truly answered to. He called her Marie. No one else knew that name. They all called her Rouge.

But Logan was Marie's friend. Logan and Marie… They were each other's anchors.

OOO

He often wondered what would happen when she found out the truth. He forgot that she did know the truth and that he was in her head.

She hadn't known after the first touch. He was just a jumble in her head until he faded to the back. She hadn't known how to 'sort him'. But she'd gotten a lot of little things that meant a lot to him. Her calling him Logan, her telling him to be safe, to look out for himself. And that she was sexy. That he wanted her.

And that she was to young for that, so he'd wait… He'd protect her.

OOO

For five years this went on. When she got in trouble he was right there to save her. When she should have died he brought her back to life and when he should have faded from her mind he was still there, a presence like no other.

Everyone else was afraid. But he wasn't.

He was waiting.

Everyday she worked on controlling her mutation. When the other kids went off to college she took a few classes over the Internet, but other wise she just taught for the professor. She already knew Art and didn't need a degree to know how to teach it.

And the rest of the time she tried, over and over again, to be able to touch.

And every time she went and got herself in trouble, he was there, right behind her. When she needed him, he came. And when she was lonely, he would comfort her.

Even when he was gone he would be there, in her head from the latest time that they had touched, either by accident or on purpose. Logan didn't care about touching her.

She was his, in his mind. She was his friend, and as she grew, she was becoming his mate. It was only a matter of time before she became his lover, the person he would protect with his life… For the rest of her life.

Because the Wolverine couldn't die. But Rouge could.

OOO

Logan started spending more time at the school around year four. She'd been done with any type of school for a long time, and could touch, for periods of time, fleeting moments… The off switch was being jiggled but hadn't been flipped yet.

After a three-day disappearing stint, the professor offered Logan a teaching job. Teaching fighting, sure, but he was supposed to _teach teenagers_.

When Marie found out she'd thrown her arms around him and hugged him. He'd not told her he hadn't accepted. Yet.

But when she'd looked up at him, her white streaks tucked behind her ears, constant reminders that he almost failed to protect her… His resolve to not do it wavered.

And when she reached up and kissed him gently, fleetingly, it collapsed.

Logan would never want to leave her side again.

And he wouldn't, if he could help it.

OOO

She did learn to touch. She learned that she could touch people, flowers, dogs, cats… She got a kitten for her birthday, from Logan. She'd wanted one for a while, but refused to get one while she didn't have control. She wanted to have her skin off except when fighting… Or when she needed it.

She could even keep it off while she was a sleep.

If it was off, she had to will it on. If it was on, she had to will it off.

Unless she lost consciousness. She was knocked out once, and Logan grabbed her.

Then she was awake and he was unconscious.

But, that was a good thing to Logan.

It meant he could play superman and keep her safe forever.

_Finished July 1st, 2004, 3:29 am._


End file.
